User talk:Zeldas ganon
Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The '''Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki''' has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Reply Awww, Thanks! The Song of Life, I.e. Ceadeus'es theme, is what I thought of as soon as I read the book-yes, its more like A Book than a Fanfic...But yeah, Hallelujah came to my mind while reading the part where shes cursed...Ganon's Theme came to me when I first read about Yake... I'll be chatting later. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * [[:Category:Fan Fiction]] - submit your Fan Fiction here! * [[:Category:Clans]] - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * [[The Great Arena]] - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * [[Polls Index]] - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Mckrongs|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! ~[[User:Mckrongs|Mckrongs]] "GO" Of course you can post your monsters here. It's a wiki for all that are creative, in mind or analogous (drawing/writing). I will try to read all your monsters. ^^ [[User:Democide|Democide]] 12:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry but I can't help you. I've tried my best and... it got even worse!!! o.O Ask a admin (abhi, Mckrongs) to help you. Sorry. [[User:Democide|Democide]] 09:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I can help you, but only if you tell me what's supposed to go on your page. (I don't see a problem) [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abhi09%7C Abhi][http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Abhi09%7C 09] 01:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You Don't see a problem because i edited it. See, when i put a header under my polls for ''About Me'',It would simply take it and screw it up. so there. look at the page in edit mode and tell me if you see anything wrong. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 02:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Howdy! I'm not sure what the MHRPG page needs at the moment, but if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know & you could probably just edit it in. I was thinking of fixing up the Monsters section though, but I'm not sure how I'd want to do so... lol Also if you think you can help out in the game, try making something (anything really, or you could ask me for something to try) and let me see it. Most likely any help is good help, I'm not too-too picky. Ha! I actually remembered my name squiggles this time! Take ''that'' Wikia! --[[User:Xalugami|Xalugami]] 22:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Fannon game revival start a few help wanted blogs and such i guess, as for monsters, democide donated some of his and there's the original stuff on the page. Good luck and call it you need help (im sorta busy with school and stuff though...) -Abhi I want to help you where I can. I'm not much a computer freak but I'll try my best. I have some ideas how we can get features of the game: Monster list This could be a blog where fanon wiki users can present the monsters they want to be in the game. These can be self-made or already existing monsters. But for the monsters we need some information: Description (as exactly as possible), Habitat range, behavior... I think with a third one we can judge the right monsters for the game. Area list Here another blog with the same rules. I will post some of my area ideas as well. Important information would be. Area description (which areas are there?), monster living in there (I will reduce the monsters living in my areas o.O), special things (like a nest of certain monsters) and remaining things (Need a hot/cold drink) This would be the most important things. What do you think? [[User:Democide|Democide]] 15:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Response Hmm. Ok, well, my work's cut out for me then. Any way, I don't have a Game-Making Software, so heres what i'm gonna try to do. First, start a Help Needed blog, where i will ask people to start the game's programming. If possible, I will try to contribute to the programming, but that'll be hard for me. Next, i'm gonna do what you said with the blogs, and also start a game blog. but i guess I could simply edit the games present page, though. So let's get crackin'! BTW, are you on the team? I hope. I need me some peeps. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 20:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Monster Creation You know how I asked about being able to create monsters for the game? If you want to see me at work, I was the one who did the Undead Lunastra :D [[User:LostBlackKatana|LostBlackKatana]] 19:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well then, lemme get a community consensus and you're in. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 20:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Scientific Names Sure, I'd think I'd have a blast thinking of scientific classifications for your monsters. Could you give me the links to the pages? I don't think I can find them all by myself... :Yayyyy! Okay, here they are... :[[Monster: Dukkioe]] :[[Reanimate Dukkioe]] :[[Oktakalos]] :[[Fyrulosor]] :[[Monster: Ghastolace]] Sorry I got on way to late last night, and I realized that I didn't have your ID number. :Well, I friended you today, so...yeah. By the way, i'm on near everyday now, so lets play some more sometime. Also, I finally beat the last ★★★★★★ City Tri Quest. Tomorrrow, maybe we can play together. Help me finish the ★★★★☆☆ and ★★★★★☆ Quests. Just a few Advanced Quests, nothing major... See you in chat maybe. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 04:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll Check Up With Maku. I agree, althrough I'd have to take it up with Mckrongs, since he is the head admin here. And I haven't seen him in a while so, but I'll try and get in touch with him. Thanks for the concern! [[User:BariothQueen|BariothQueen]] 00:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. Mkrongs hasn't been here for so long because the I.P. he uses apperently got globally banned by Wikia, so he can't post until August, apparently. However, just a few weeks ago, I met him in Chat, so might catch him there. Don't expect me to say anything, as I'm using my 3DS to post, cuz Mom's Netbook crashed :/ [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] 04:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank u.... Hey man, thanks 4 ur support. we should hunt sometime on tri.... :Lol, I didn't even leave a message. I corrected splelling on the ToV section. [[User:Zeldas ganon|Zeldas ganon]] ([[User talk:Zeldas ganon|talk]]) 00:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so THAT what it was! It told me "You have New Messages on this Wiki", and i looked and I saw none, and I was like "wtf?". It all makes sense now. Oh well. *facepalm* I lifted your ban, as you will notice [http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/UkantorEX here], but if this continues for too long, then...well, it's self explanatory. I don't/didn't mean to come off so overzealous. Laters ^.^ RE: Fanfic Sorry, Zeldas, you sent me Redlinks (page does not exist, apparently ¬3¬). maybe try sending them again? TY The Daylight Shadow 23:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You're really not the brightest now are you? #You claim what you post on your userpage is your sole jurisdiction. ##You're wrong. It's not. #You say you will be very angry if I just blocked you for whatever (valid) reason. ##I don't care. #You say you're not doing anything until I answer you. ##Well I hope you have no plans for the rest of the year because that's not going to happen. #You spam in both the chat and the wiki, pissed off admins and regular users several times and now you're harrassing me on the fanon. You're a self-centered, egotistical, hypocritical, obnoxious little prick with no morals and decency. #I only gave you a 1 month ban despite everything. Don't make me change my thoughts and change it into an infinite ban. Now leave me the hell alone before you make things even worse for yourself than they already are. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 12:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zeldas. You got a lot of nerve talking to Art. Think you're so badass? Yeah right! If you were really badass, then you would know your place. If you don't, then just stay like that. And when I mean this, I mean stay like a retard. 1. You sure give a lot of useful info, that many people already know, or already found out about. A. Guess what? IDFCB. 2. Know your place. B. Even if you knew your place, you'd still be a retard. 3. Don't get cocky. C. STFU. No complaints. :You have alot of nerve too, adding insults on my talkpage. Cybuster, you stay the fuck outta this convo, it ain't your argument. I AM reporting this to Wikia. Already reported Art for that comment on the Admins Board that read: "I'm looking forward to destroying his will to live." And I don't care about getting banned anyway now. I'm getting banned from a site that believes they know everything and cannot be out performed. As for Art, I know you think of yourself as undeafeatable, but you are. Go ahead and permaban me. I honestly don't care. This can officialy be considered offensive. I. Win. Also Art is simply an Admin, not some undeafeatable god-on-earth. I can stand up to him. I can actually defeat him. Goodbye now. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'''Zeldas'''-'''''ganon''''']] 13:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) While you're at it would you mind reporting yourself too? lol Also, I said "I'm looking forward to", not "I'm going to". Those words announce a possibility that may or may not occur. It didn't occur, now did it? Indeed. It did not. And I have no clue what undeafeatable means. Also, you're harrassing me personally on a sub-wikia because you finally got the punishment you deserved on a lower level than it should be. Do you claim I have no right to get you back for that? I've never ever once, at the main wikia, called names at you. I even never threatened to kick or ban you. When you got unbanned I didn't do anything about it despite you deserving that. And so what if I said that? I've said worse things in my career as admin. And those were all long ago. Then another thing, if you think getting staff to demote me is going to change anything, then you're horribly mistaken. What I am capable of doesn't change. Just giving you the heads up. Also, there is no reason to get me demoted or banned by staff either. I am an active editor, I am generally well-mannered towards people in the wikia who aren't vandalizing. I only troll, and this isn't even a secret for wikia staff, trust me they know this, people who are being jerks and idiots on the wikia before dealing with them if I feel like it (which isn't the case lately). The only reason you're reporting me is because you have met justice by my hand. If I did this to someone else you wouldn't have done this, would you? The history wouldn't have changed but you wouldn't have done a thing. Why? Because it wouldn't have been you who fell victim to righteousness. And 1 more thing. Why do you think the MHWikia is one of the cleanest of all wikias in terms of vandalism? That's because I have been doing what I have been doing for the past 3 years as an admin. That's right. Without me, and the way I act, we would have 200 vandal edits a day like some wikias do. You don't want that, do you? Go ahead and get me demoted/blocked. You have my blessing. May the Staff see how immaturely you cope with circumstances at hand when they don't go according to your desires. '''''[[User:Artemis Paradox|Artemis Paradox]]''''' ([http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox talk]) 13:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. The way you've acted to me thus far just seemed innapropriate, and it was hard to tell whether you were serious or not. I felt offended, and so I reported. Sorrry for spazzing out.And, no, I reported you well over a week ago, so yeah, the 3rd to last paragraph makes no sense now :p And i've been banned.....3 catbans and two wiki basns? Something to that nature? And I didnt report any, because in my eyes, i could see what I did wrong. Except latest chatban, too lazy to argue that. I was also very sleepy so i don't remember a shit detai of that. To end this, ''''''PLEASE'''''' link me to the page i supposedly spammed. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'''Zeldas'''-'''''ganon''''']] 15:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Message=